ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme United Wrestling
Extreme United Wrestling(EUW) is an internet roleplay e-fed that was started in late May of 2005 as a result of its owner, Ash Matthews', (former e-wrestler of the ASCW) decision to make his own e-fed using wrestlers of the slowly failing All-Star Championship Wrestling (ASCW) and incorparating newcomers. This is one of the few federations that have lasted more than a few weeks or months because of a dedicated set of wrestlers and staff. EUW has been around for approximatly 2 1/2 years, as their pay-per-views are now in their "second annual" run. EUW is currently looking for new talent to join the roster. Show Schedule EUW follows a weekly schedule for shows and PPVs. The have one show every Monday, Monday Night Suicide, formerly known as Sunday Night Suicide. Pay-per-views come in on Mondays, usually the first of the month. Each show airs at 10 PM central time. PPV Titles ---- EUW also has 3 separate titles, including the EUW World Championship, EUW X Division Championship and the EUW Tag Team Championships. There recently has been talk on bringing back the HardKore Championship & the Pure Championship. Originally there was an EUW Canadian Championship, which before was the EUW Origin Championship, a title instated by Matteo Bersanelli to bring the idea of "Extreme" back in to the EUW but when Jacob Urban beat Matteo for this championship, he changed it to the Canadian Championship, in honor of his heritage. Urban later wrestled Warrior to a draw in a Canadian Championship cage match, and it became the Co-Op Championship. Soon enough, Urban left the company and the championship became defunct. There was also an additional championship, the California Championship, but that was just something Gabe did because of his huge ego. Although, there has been matches fought over this championship, such as Re-Volt 2006 when Gabe Newell faced Christian Stephens who, at the time, had stolen the belt from him. This championship has also went defunct. The Pure Championship has also been labeled as retired in 2006. Current Title Holders ---- Current Roster ---- * http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/AJ_Torrent A.J. Torrent * "Bloodlust" Billy Suicide * Cameron Mann * Chris Apollo * Christian Stephens * Cole Evolver * Deranged * Diabolik * Fallen One * Joey Sosa * King Carter * "The Hustler" Larry Wopat * Leo Merris * Lincoln Daggerson * Matteo Bersenalli * NYC Stellar * Philip Storm * Warrior * Wes Jones *Rory Haze * "The Extreme" Corey *"The Lost" Joe Dark * "The Revolutionary" Kinomortis * The Ringmaster * "The Rising Star" Gabe Newell * "The Russian Hitman" Markkus Kraijeck *"The Stand-Up Guy" Hugh Jazz Balls * "The Superstar" Jeff Mallory * Tom "The Eh" Roberts * Not on the list and know you should be? Add yourself here! Alumni ---- * Jason Maverick * Matt Shield * Jessica Hem * Nick Fudge * Orge Lambart * Self Generator Christ * Skull * "The Sick 1" Trent Sickness Category:Active federations Category:Federations See Also * EUW World Championship